


Through a father's eyes

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am I proud of my son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through a father's eyes

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #15 'Hutchinson'

**Through a father's eyes**

by Belladonna

 

There he stands. Graduating from the Police Academy, in full uniform.

 

Against my express wishes, I might say. To follow his dream. Never once thinking about how this would affect me.

 

I have to admit, he looks happy though.

 

Am I happy?

Not at all. This isn't the profession I'd have chosen for Kenneth, completely unacceptable for a Hutchinson. But it was his decision.

 

Do I agree with that?

How could I? When it went against my plans for his future career. He'll be in close contact with junkies, murderers and other scum. His mother will be worrying about him every day, already does.

And for all that, he's thrown away everything else.

His college degree in medicine, when I had high hopes for him to take over my practice one day. Even his marriage, though they were having troubles before.

 

All for this idea, that he can somehow make a difference. He could've done that as a doctor, with less danger for himself.

 

You're asking if I'm happy with his choice. No, I firmly believe that he could've done better. But he's chosen this life, no matter the cost.

 

Am I proud of my son? I never once wasn't.


End file.
